


Ball pits and Bouncy houses

by WordlessBooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ball Pit, Birthday Party, Bouncy Houses, Candy, Cupcakes, Each with a kid, F/M, Kid birthday party, Single Parents, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessBooks/pseuds/WordlessBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Person A and Person B are both single parents with a child, and Person A or B has a birthday party with Person A or B's kid invited or when 6 year old Lucas Chase has a birthday party and he makes sure to invite Zoë Jackson. Most parents attend a 6 year-olds birthday party with there child, right? So it only makes sense that Percy does as well. And then he meets Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball pits and Bouncy houses

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for drunk driver deaths or injuries!

Lucas Chase’s birthday was kid heaven. There were two bouncy houses, a balloon animal maker, and too many sweets for the 6 year old’s running around, and a huge ball pit. Percy swore that ball pit was calling his name. _“Percy… Percy… Come jump in me. Don’t worry about the other parents… Come in…”_

Percy had to turn his body the complete other direction to avoid actually going and jumping in. He looked around searching for his daughter, Zoë. He found her standing by the sweets, swiveling her head left and right, looking rather suspicious to Percy. He squinted his eyes as he watched her stuff handfuls of candy into her dress pocket.

“You know, you could just tell her she can take as much as she’d like.” A voice said making Percy jump and drop his glass of water.

He spun around and came face to face with a blonde haired, grey eyed woman. He cleared his throat, “Uhm, you must be Mrs. Chase?”

“I may be. What’s it to ya?” She squinted her eyes. Percy stuck his hands in the air at chest level, looking rather frightened.

“N-nothing! You just look like Lucas, is all? Uhm I’m Percy Jackson, Zoë’s father, but I think you already knew that…” He defended.

“Hey! It’s okay, I’m just messing around.” She smirked, “Yeah I’m Mrs. Chase but you can call me Annabeth if you’d like.” She took one hand off her cup and stuck it out. Percy shook her hand, taking in her orange sundress, and gave her his signature lopsided grin.

“Well, as much as I would love to chat, I have to go and keep track of my friend’s wild 8 year old.” She staged whispered the next line, “He likes to throw candy at people.” She turned back to normal with a smile, “It was nice meeting you Percy!” She waved goodbye and walked off towards the ball pit. That ball pit, dammit.

Percy looked back towards the sweet table in hoping of finding Zoë again, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. He turned around again, trying to catch a glance of long black hair somewhere. He finds what he’s looking for in one of the bouncy house, jumping with a blond haired boy. Wait what. A boy? No, she’s only 6! No boys for her! Percy started making his way to the bouncy house, setting his glass down at one of the tables in his path. Percy went into stealth mode and hid behind the bouncy house, straining his ears to hear what they were saying.

“Wait that’s crazy! I don’t have a mommy and you don’t have a daddy!” Zoë said a little too excitedly for Percy’s taste.

“I know! Hey wait! What happened to your mommy?” The boy asked.

“Oh um, daddy told me she had to go when I was two. I miss her a lot.” Zoë replied.

“Yeah. My daddy left when I was five. Mommy never told me why.” The boy said.

“Hey Luke! What’s your favorite color?”

“Oh red! Did you know fire trucks are red? I want to be a fireman!” Luke, Percy guessed, said.

“I like orange. My daddy has a shirt that’s orange. It has CHB on it. Whatever that means.” Zoë said.

“My mommy has one too!” And they went back to giggling.

Percy duck waddled away from the bouncy houses and stood up when he was far enough away, turning his head back to take a glance at his daughter.

 He turned around only to crash into a person, before they hit the ground Percy grabbed the person and twisted them so he was getting the blunt of the fall. He closed his eyes and only opened them when he felt his body hit the ground. The person above him opened them too and he saw that he crashed into Annabeth and they stared at each other for a split second before Annabeth quickly got off of him and brushed the dirt off her dress. Percy scrambled up and scratched his neck.

“Oh um sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and then I fell and it was you and I’m sorry.” Percy rambled.

“Percy it’s okay, really. I wasn’t looking either.” Annabeth giggled.

“Uhm, do you want to go grab a cupcake with me?” Percy asked.

“Haha totally.”

They both walked towards the cupcakes, grabbed their own and sat down at one of the small tables nearby, quickly jumping into a conversation.

“Yeah it was crazy! The kid just kept tapping the glass and the fish came right up and hit it! The kid flew back like 10 feet and started crying!” Percy explained waving his hands around. Annabeth couldn’t stop laughing and had to put a hand on the table to make sure she didn’t fall over.

“Oh my god Percy! Did you even do anything?” She asked gasping for breath.

“I had to eventually, I took him to his mother and told him not to tap on the glass, blah blah blah.” He replied.

“Oh wow. Wow. I haven’t laughed this much in forever.” She explained grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

“Me neither, I haven’t laughed like this since Rachel was alive.” He said taking a drink of his own.

“Wait what? What happened?” She asked suddenly wide eyed.

“Oh um, Rachel, passed wife. She got hit by a drunk driver 4 years ago. She was uh- coming home from her paint studio in the city. The guy ran a red light. The paramedics said she died on impact, at least she didn’t feel any pain right?” He said with a weak attempt at justifying her death.

“Oh my god Percy, I’m so sorry.” She said putting her hand on his.

“I’m better now. I don’t get the sadness when I think of her anymore.” He smiled lightly. “What about you? Where’s your husband?”

“Oh, we divorced last year actually. We were constantly fighting and half the time it was over the stupidest and smallest things and I just couldn’t take it anymore.” She explained running a hand through her curly hair.

“I’m sorry that was the way it was Annabeth. You deserve better.” He squeezed her hand.

“So I’ve been told. This was great talking to you Percy, thank you really, but I have to wrap up this party.” Annabeth smiled and got up.

“Thanks for the chat, and for inviting Zoë” Percy walked over to her, and much to her surprise, gave her a hug. “I hope to see you again for some playdates.”

Percy ran over and grabbed Zoë, heading over to his car and driving them home.

-o-

At the first playdate, he gets Annabeth’s number. He broke down the next day and texted her, not following the guy code of waiting for 3 days.

-o-

At the second playdate, the kids are all swimming at the local pool and it leaves time for Percy and Annabeth chat. Percy asks Annabeth on a date, she agrees.

-o-

By the third playdate they’ve already gone on two dates and Percy is planning another.

-o-

It takes six playdates and eleven real dates before Percy officially asks Annabeth to be his girlfriend, and she agrees.

-o-

Three years, too many playdates to count, and plenty of grown up dates later, Percy asks Annabeth to marry him. And of course, she says yes.

-o-

The wedding went great, Percy and Annabeth danced all night long and kept calling each other Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, respectively. Annabeth may or may not have shoved a piece of cake in Percy’s face.

-o-

A couple months later and Annabeth is pregnant, Zoë and Luke are beyond excited for a new sibling. Percy is busy freaking out making sure they have everything they need for the baby, to sit down and Annabeth is in the kitchen doorway, watching her husband with a fond smile on her face.

-o-

They name the baby girl, Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr to request pairings and AU's! bewareofdemigod.tumblr.com Follow me for more of my stories and updates!


End file.
